


wake me up

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Coital, SO MUCH FLUFF, morning after their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after zayn and niall's first time, basically zayn being in love with niall and niall being his usual adorable self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr at horlik-aholic.tumblr.com where i wrote it to fill a prompt
> 
> title taken from ed sheeran's song wake me up
> 
> yeah i know its a cliche title but tbh this song just fits the ziall ship so well and goes with this fic really well too so yep
> 
> enjoy! xx

_ maybe you’re lovable  _

_and maybe you’re my snowflake_

_when your eyes turn from green to grey in the winter_

_i’ll hold you in a cold place_

_and you should never cut your hair_

_‘cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_

_and you will never know just how beautiful you are to me_

_and maybe I’m just in love when you_

_wake me up_

Zayn woke up to the warm, bright red of the inside of his eyelids. He let his eyes flutter open drowsily, immediately greeted by the rays of sun shining through his window. Squinting against the brightness, he became aware of the body curled up into his side, radiating the most pleasant kind of heat. 

 

The events of the night before came flooding back to the Bradford lad, and he couldn’t hold back the smile that accompanied the thoughts. He turned his head slightly, so as not to disturb the peacefully dozing blonde beside him, and took in the sight. 

Niall’s chest moved up and down at a steady pace, bare collarbone visible where the covers ended. His crystal blue eyes were hidden by pale eyelids, and the light streaming through the window fell across the Irishman’s face at an angle that highlighted the smattering of freckles across his nose. The corners of his lips were turned up in a content smile, and Zayn hoped that meant he was having some sort of wonderful dream. 

Hazel eyes traveled to Niall’s exposed neck, admiring the way the otherwise flawless translucent skin was marred by the dark love bites he had left the previous night. 

Zayn’s favorite part of Niall at that moment, however, was his hair. The rest of Niall looked blissfully relaxed, but his hair suggested something else entirely. Niall’s hair was absolutely _wild_ , sticking up in every direction possible, courtesy of Zayn’s hands tugging and pulling on it passionately the previous night.

If Zayn was being honest, he was a little bit infatuated with Niall’s hair. Even before they were dating, Zayn would make a point to touch Niall’s hair in any way he could, constantly ruffling it or playing with it during interviews or concerts, or even when they were just hanging out. He loved the way dark brown roots smoothly transitioned into white blonde tips, the way Niall could wear his hair quiffed or flat or have full on _sex hair_  and still manage to look perfect. 

At the thought of Niall’s sex hair, Zayn smiled wide again because _sex_. Zayn and Niall had had  _sex_ , and it hadn’t just been one of Zayn’s fantasies this time, it had been the real deal. And somehow, the real deal had surpassed all of Zayn’s fantasies. It had been perfect and Niall had been perfect and he honestly just couldn’t have asked for a better first time with a guy. He’d been with plenty of girls, but none of that even compared to what he just experienced with Niall.

On impulse, he leaned forward and kissed Niall’s forehead, overcome by how there was no word that could describe their relationship better than serendipity.

At the feeling of warm lips on his skin, Niall stirred, removing his arm from around Zayn’s naked torso and rubbing his eyes groggily. “Mornin’ beautiful,” he slurred, accent thick and voice heavy with sleep as he nestled himself farther into Zayn’s body, tipping his chin forward lazily to kiss the tanned neck, and leaving his lips against Zayn’s warm skin.

“Morning, Ni,” Zayn returned, bringing his hand to Niall’s hair instinctively. 

“Did’ya know that I love you?” Niall’s already quiet voice was muffled further by Zayn’s body and the pillows on their bed. 

Zayn could feel the vibrations of Niall’s words against him and he smiled wide, eyes crinkling lovingly as he snaked his arms fully around Niall to pull their bodies even closer. “Yes, but it’s nice to hear. And you know that I love you, probably even more than you love me.”

“Nuh-uh,” Niall’s had shook back and forth vigorously, lips and nose grazing Zayn repeatedly. 

A gentle laugh escaped Zayn’s lips, and the smile in his voice was audible as he conceded, “Agree to disagree, yeah?” 

“Alright.”

There was a comfortable pause, neither feeling a need to talk, as they were caught up in the unbelievable perfection of the moment.

After an immeasurable amount of time where all Zayn was aware of was Niall’s eyelashes tickling his jawline and the rise and fall of his chest, Niall spoke. His voice cracked slightly after a period of disuse, though neither were sure if seconds or days had passed, but his words came nonetheless. 

“Zayn?”

“Hmmm?”

“M’hungry.”

A laugh came bubbling out of Zayn without permission and he tickled Niall’s sides briefly, causing the blonde to erupt in laughter. “Well c’mon then let’s go. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Niall stood up, stretching, and slipped a pair of Zayn’s sweatpants on before gently replying, “No offense Zayn, but your cooking is shit. How ‘bout I take care of breakfast?”

Zayn laughed again, god Niall made him positively giddy, and couldn’t help but agree. “Fair enough, I’ll never say no to your cooking.”

A pale arm slid around Zayn’s waist, pulling him close, and together the made their way to the kitchen. Zayn couldn’t remember a time where his day had started more perfectly, and hoped he’d never have to face another day without Niall by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is lovely :) thanks for reading!


End file.
